FNaF Sister Location Character's
The first picture you see on this page is a teaser of one of the new animatronic's that are going to be in FNaF Sister Location. The name of the new female animatronic is "Baby." Another name of one of the animatronics that will be in FNaF Sister Location are "Ballora." It Is CURRENTLY unknown if Ballora will be a male or female animatronic (most likely a female). Some fans think that Ballora will be some type of ballerina animatronic. Others aren't really sure what she is going to be used for in the game. The only thing that most of us know is that Ballora will probably be a female animatronic. "Bidybab" is one of the nine animatronics that are going to appear in FNaF Sister Location. Bidybab is the animatronic that people know the least about. YouTubers, Fans, ect. have no idea what this animatronic will be used for in the game. The only thing that we know for sure about Bidybab is that she will most likely be a female animatronic. "Ennard" is another animatronic that is going to be in FNaF Sister Location. Ennard is another animatronic that we know nothing about. The only thing that people are sure about is that Ennard will be a female animatronic, just like most of the animatronics. Ennard was revealed to be male and his appearence is revealed that he is completely a hybrid of all the other animatronics, exposing his wires and endoskeleton making him similar to the Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. "Funtime Foxy the Pirate" is an animatronic that is going to appear on FNaF Sister Location. Funtime Foxy was first introduce in a FNaF spin-off game called "Five Nights at Freddy's World (FNaF World)." We only got to see Funtime Foxy in her adventure form. We have yet to see her in normal FNaF animation. So far, Funtime Foxy is the only animatronic we know that most about. "Funtime Freddy Fazbear" is another one of the nine animatronics that we're going to see in FNaF Sister Location. Most people suggest that Funtime Freddy Fazbear will look similar to Funtime Foxy the Pirate. But sadly, Funtime Freddy Fazbear is CURRENTLY another animatronic that we don't know much about. His appearance is similar to Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but with a shiny chrome feature, with purple cheeks, white and purple, his top hat can detach and reattach on his head, his right hand featuring a Bonnie Puppet with red rosy cheeks similar to Bonnie's Adventure Counterpart fron Fnaf World. "Minireena" is another animatronic that we're going to meet in FNaF Sister Location. Most people think that Minireena is going to be a puppet like animatronic similar to Marionette. That's CURRENTLY the only thing that people kind of know about Minireena. "Spring Bonnie (adventure version)" is another animatronic that's going to appear in FNaF Sister Location. Funtime Spring Bonnie was first introduce in a FNaF spin-off game called "Five Nights at Freddy's World (FNaF World)." We only got to see Funtime Spring Bonnie in her adventure form. We have yet to see her in normal FNaF animation. "Springtrap" is an animatronic that is going to be shown in FNaF Sister Location. Springtrap Is the animatronic that people know the most about. People know the most about Springtrap because he was introduced in FNaF 3. Once FNaF Sister Location comes out, people will probably learn more about Springtrap. "Springtrap (adventure version) " is an animatronic that is going to be shown in FNaF Sister Location. Springtrap Is the animatronic that people know the most about. People know the most about Springtrap because he was introduced in FNaF 3. Once FNaF Sister Location comes out, people will probably learn more about Springtrap. Note #1: It is CURRENTLY unknown why the creator Scott Cawthon has two of the same characters in the game, but one as a normal animatronic, and one as an adventure animatronic. That's CURRENTLY all there is for the FNaF Sister Location Character's page. Note #2: If you see any spelling errors or punctuation errors on this page, then tell me where it is in the comments section.